Blade
Blade is a half-vampire vampire hunter. Character History Eric Brooks was born in a whorehouse in the Soho neighborhood of London, England on July,10th 1929. Eric's mother, Tara Brooks, was a prostitute at Madame Vanity's Brothel. When Tara experienced severe labor complications, a doctor was summoned who was in actuality Deacon Frost, a vampire who feasted on her during Eric's birth and killed her. However, this inadvertently passed along certain enzymes in his own blood to the infant. This resulted in Eric's quasi-vampiric abilities, including a greatly prolonged lifespan and the ability to sense supernatural creatures, as well as an immunity to complete vampirism. Brooks' fellow prostitutes drove off Frost before he could kill the infant as well. Eric grew up living at Madame Vanity's, and at age nine, returning home from school one December, he saw an old man being attacked by three vampires. Eric helped the old man, who used a silver cane to kill the vampires and fight off the attackers. The man was Jamal Afari, a jazz trumpeter and vampire hunter who then moved into Madame Vanity's and trained the young Eric in both music and combat. Blade was soon able to defeat many of the weak, younger vampires that he and Afari found in abundance. Eric became an Olympic-level athlete and a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, with an expertise in edged weapons such as knives and daggers so notable that it earned him the nickname "Blade" among both his fellow hunters and the vampires they opposed, who began to fear the young hunter. In later years, Blade, along with Hannibal King and Frank Drake, became a frequent ally of the sorcerer Doctor Strange, and the three assisted Strange in battles with Dracula and the Darkholders and assisted in the casting of the Montesi Formula, which for a time destroyed all vampires on Earth. Blade, King, and Drake then formed the private detective agency Borderline Investigations, Inc. to combat supernatural threats. Alongside Doctor Strange, the three detectives battled the Darkholders again. Blade also rescued his close friend Safron Caulder from the Darkholders. The agency discontinued after Drake left and Blade was committed to a psychiatric hospital following a battle with a temporarily resurrected Dracula. Doctor Strange later arranged the release of Blade so that he could join Drake and King in reforming Borderline, Inc. as the Nightstalkers. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance: Story He was found trapped on Murder World and was freed by the heroes, aiding them against Arcade and later against Doctor Doom and his Masters of Evil. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2: Story After the events of MUA 1, Blade would later team up with Ghost Rider, Moon Knight, Punisher, and Doctor Strange to form the Midnight Sons. As they defend the world from Supernatural threats = Marvel: Ultimate Alliance: How to Unlock/Stats = >>> You must rescue Blade from Arcade's Murderworld <<< He is located in the claw machine just before entering the bumper car tent. He will be direct to the left of the entrance to the tent. Strike Hero (stats at level 30) : Body: 22 : Focus: 14 : Strike: 39 Powers * Slayer Slash (Melee) : Slash at enemies with Blade's katana * Gun Blast (Projectile) : Fires four shots causing physical damage and knockback to enemies hit. +50% chance of critical hit if the enemy is stunned when hit by the attack * Glaive Strike (Projectile) : Throw glaives at Blade's enemies * Circle of Death (Radial) : Spin with katana causing damage to all enemies within a given distance * Spike of Destruction (Projectile) : Throws and explosive spike that explodes and damages all enemies within a given radius * Blood of the Warrior (Boost) : Increases damage taken but adds health regen and attack abilities * Flash Bomb (Debuff) : Throws a flash bomb to the ground that stuns enemies and lowers their damage output * Blood Haze (Xtreme) : Throw multiple bottles of serum into the air then blast them with pistols raining destruction down on all nearby enemies Costumes * Ultimate : Blade's ultimate look has him wearing an all-black outfit as seen in the "Blade" films portrayed by Wesley Snipes, which consists of a leather trench coat, bulletproof vest, gloves, cargo pants, combat boots, a utility belt, and sunglasses. Blade also bears various straps intended for the carrying of those stakes that are so essential to killing any vampire. : Health Regen - Increases health regeneration : Striking - Increase striking * Classic : This somewhat kooky original costume consists of a green jacket and goggles, khaki pants, a brown belt, and a harness for carrying wooden stakes. : Critical strike - Increases critical strike chance : Max energy - Increases maximum energy * Night Stalker : A costume consisting of a blue leather jacket, pants, boots, and gloves. In addition, Blade wears a belt in this outfit, and the red shirt he wears beneath his jacket shows partially. Interestingly, Blade does not wear dark sunglasses, which are typically a staple of his character. This is the look Blade had in the 1990's Spider-Man animated series. : Weapon damage - Increases the damage done with weapons : Health Regen - Increases health regeneration * Daywalker : A functional, black, all-leather ensemble consisting of bulletproof vest, pants, combat boots, and marksmanship gloves. Like in other costumes, Blade wears sunglasses, but unlike in other interpretations, the so-called Daywalker is bald. This is the look Blade had in the live-action Blade series. : Melee damage - Increases melee damage : Health per kill - Regain health per kill Teams * Assassins * Bad to the Bone * Dark Past * Super Natural * Weapon Specialists Conversations * Mandarin (At the end of the fight) * Nick Fury * Volla (Upon finding her ring) * Gorgon =Gallery= MUA2 Wii Blade.png|Blade from Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 Wii Version. Blade.jpg 961653-342925_137276_blade_super.jpg Eric Brooks (Blade) (Alternate).png|Alternate Costume Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Strike heroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 Category:DLC Category:Exclusive characters Category:Badd to the Bone heroes